1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an object recognizing apparatus and a haze determination method, which use photographed images of a stereo camera mounted on a vehicle, such as, for example, an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
For this type of apparatus, there is known an apparatus configured to recognize a haze, a mist, a fog, or the like in photographed images by performing various processing on the photographed images. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is proposed an apparatus configured to determine that among objects detected by processing the photographed images, an object with a large variation of parallax is the haze. In Patent Literatures 2 and 3, there is proposed an apparatus configured to determine that an object is the haze if the object has low image edge strength. In Patent Literature 4, there is proposed an apparatus configured to determine that an object or an area obtained by dividing the object with a large size change on a time series is the haze.